SUPER SECRET SPIES
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: SUPER SECRET SPIES
1. Chapter 1

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Paige Morrison (AGE: 16)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 10)

Mr. Parker (AGE: 35)

* * *

><p>SUPER SECRET SPIES<p>

CHAPTER 1

It all started four years ago. Penny, Paige, and Nicky were only normal kids. Rashell was only one at the time. These four kids had no powers, but when they worked together as a team they could do anything. These kids have no powers, but what they do have is friendship. Well it's four years later and all four of them are agents.

Mr. Parker sat there behind his desk at Headquarters, reading all four profiles of the spies on his computer.

Penny Carson:

16 years old

Lives in Mayville, New York

Parents: Alex and Elizabeth Carson

D.O.B: 10/22/1994

Problems: Rather weak. Almost does give up. Cries a lot when hurt.

Info: She's a shy white girl. She's been held at knife point and stabbed before. Has guy problems.

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'2

Weight: 110

Spy Wear: Pink and Blue

"Sometimes I regret making this teenager a spy." Mr. Parker sighed, scrolling down on the computer.

Paige Morrison:

16 year old

Lives in Mayville, New York

Parents: Terry Morrison and father is unknown

D.O.B: 11/24/1994

Problems: Hot headed. Acts like a snob.

Info: She can be very hot headed. Rashell and Nicky are her half siblings. They have different fathers. Grouchy. Sometimes bullies her little brother. She's tan.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'3

Weight: 102

Spy Wear: Orange and Red

"I'm glad I made her a spy. She keeps the others in line. She's a wonderful spy." He told himself as he scrolled down some more.

Nicky Freeman:

10 year old

Lives in Mayville, New York

Parents: Terry Morrison and father is unknown

D.O.B: 9/17/2001

Problems: A bit whiny from time to time.

Info: He's white. He's in love with Penny. He likes to be around Penny a lot.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 4'5

Weight: 88

Spy Wear: Dark Blue and Red

"Sometimes his whininess gets on my nerves...why did I even make him a spy?" He muttered to himself.

Rashell Smith:

5 year old

Lives in Mayville, New York

Parents: Terry Morrison and Paul Smith

D.O.B: 10/14/2005

Problems: N/A

Info: She's tan. She likes being around Penny.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 4'0

Weight: 60

Spy Wear: Purple and Black

"She's so adorable. I can see why I made her a spy." He smiled.

Mr. Parker got up and walked over to the white door and opened it. His four spies stood there waiting.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Parker?" Paige asked rather hateful.

"Come in and sit down." Their boss instructed them.

Penny walked in wearing her pink and blue spy suit and sat down on a chair. Paige walked in wearing her orange and red suit and sat down and crossed her arms. Nicky and Rashell walked wearing their spy suits as well and they both sat down on the chairs.

"I have another assignment for you four." He told them. "I need you four to go to that mansion on 34th Street and get that rare diamond back."

"Um Mr. Parker, I got a question." Penny cut in.

"What is it, Ms. Carson?" Mr. Parker asked, looking at her.

"I don't wanna go to that mansion on 34th Street." The red haired girl told him, making the other three look at her.

"Why can't you, Penny?" He asked, making the others continue to stare at her.

"Well there's this guy, he's a couple weeks older than me and he lives there. I don't wanna be near that guy because of what happen. He sort of hurt me..." Penny explained. "Please don't make me go."

"You'll be fine." Mr. Parker snapped. "Now I want all four of you to get that diamond back! Now go!"

All four of them got up and headed out the door.

"See, it's going to be alright." The brown haired girl assured her. "Lets go."

Penny nodded and they all took off for the mansion.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this random new story. Au revoir!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Paige Morrison (AGE: 16)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 10)

Mr. Parker (AGE: 35)

* * *

><p>SUPER SECRET SPIES<p>

CHAPTER 2

Outside HQ, Penny stood there crying.

"Penny, why don't you wanna go near that mansion?" Paige asked, calmly.

"Because my cousin's friend lives there. I'm confused..." Penny whined.

"It's gonna be okay." Paige assured her.

"No it's not okay!" Penny exclaimed in tears. "My internet friend, Carter, wants me to stay away from the guy and not speak to him."

Rashell and Nicky stood there listening to Penny.

"Even though the guy is being nice to me now, it doesn't matter. Carter doesn't know what the guy's intentions are with me. I feel so bad 'cause I barely listen to Carter. Carter is worried about me 'cause of the nightmares and all the stuff I've been through!" Penny cried. "I'm a screw up! I'm a stubborn brat and I'll never learn! I don't wanna worry Carter anymore. It's bad enough he doesn't wanna be my friend."

"Listen, Penny." Paige sighed. "If it makes you feel better, you can sit behind the bushes at the end of the mansion driveway."

"Yeah and we will go get the diamond back." Rashell added.

"Yeah." Nicky nodded.

"See, it's going to be alright." The brown haired girl assured her. "Lets go."

Penny nodded and they all took off for the mansion.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they arrived at the mansion together.<p>

"Penny, you just wait here in the bushes while we go get the diamond back." Paige instructed.

"Alright." Penny sighed. "Guys, I'm not scared of him, I'm just ashamed to show my face in front of him...sort of."

"Okay, before we go inside, do you know where the diamond might be?" Paige asked, pulling out her rope with the claw on it.

The red haired girl shook her head.

"Alright then." The brown haired girl huffed, turning around to walk. "Lets go guys."

Nicky and Rashell followed their sister and Penny watched.

What Penny and the others didn't know is that there was a camera watching them, but mainly watching her.

* * *

><p>One buffed guard and a skinny guard sat inside looking at the monitors, just a grinning.<p>

"Since Mr. P is out and it's just his 16 year old son, lets snatch that girl out there and make her friends surrender." Dan laughed.

Martin joined in laughing with Dan and Brandon walked into the security room.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He asked, not aware that a girl he knew was waiting in the bushes outside.

"It's nothing." Dan laughed, turning around to face the teenage boy. "Just go back in there and play your Xbox."

Brandon turned around to walk away, but he was getting very suspicious with the two guards. As the two guards kept laughing, he walked out.

* * *

><p>Paige had just finally gotten up the rope and into the mansion. Nicky and Rashell were having a hard time getting up the rope, so Paige pulled them up. When she got them inside, they turned around.<p>

"Okay, so where are we going to look first?" Nicky asked, looking around.

"Well, first off we need to make sure there's no sensors in the room when we find it." Paige told them. "We must not split up either."

Rashell and Nicky nodded and Paige turned around and headed out of the livingroom, making them hurry after her.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this random new story. Au revoir!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Paige Morrison (AGE: 16)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 10)

Mr. Parker (AGE: 35)

* * *

><p>SUPER SECRET SPIES<p>

CHAPTER 3

Penny sat outside the mansion waiting behind the tall bushes. The red haired girl sat against the brick wall with her knees against her chest.

"What's taking them so long?" She asked herself. "It's dark and I'm cold. I'm all alone..."  
>Penny laid her head on her knees and burst out crying. "I wish I was with my bestest friend...*sigh* I'll never get to get away from anyone to hang with him. He probably doesn't wanna hang with some 16 year old girl anyway...plus he's not my friend anymore."<p>

Penny wiped her eyes and peered through the bushes some more. While she looked through the bushes, she saw these two men walking towards the bushes. Penny pulled out her white and pink cell phone and mulitidialed people. Penny ended up dialing Paige, and her cousin Nikki. Of course it went right to the voice mail. Those two men grabbed a hold of Penny, making her scream into her phone.

"Lemme go!" The red haired girl cried. "Paige! Someone please help me!"

Both men cackled and Dan, the buffed man held onto the girl tightly as she cried.

Dan and Martin carried Penny, who was crying for help across the yard.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Brandon was sitting there on his bed trying to figure out what those guards were up to.<p>

"Something isn't right with them." He said aloud. "They were in there cackling..."

Brandon stood up and pulled the diamond out of his coat pocket and looked at it.

"Maybe it's about the diamond?" He questioned as he held the diamond. "Well, if it is, then they can't go through with whatever their evil plan is."

Brandon stood there until he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Brandon hurried and put the diamond is his coat pocket.

The door opened and Martin stood there in front of Dan, who was holding poor Penny.

The red haired girl looked up at Brandon crying.

"Penny?" Brandon muttered. "Why do you have her?"

"She's a spy and we're going to use her to make her friends surrender." Dan explained, squeezing the 16 year old girl.

"Bran, help me, please!" She whined.

"Do you know her?" Dan asked, squeezing Penny some more.

"No." The brown haired guy lied.

"Bran!" Penny shrieked. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Shut up, kid!" Martin snapped, smacking the girl across the face.

The red haired girl screamed, making the brown haired guy angry.

"Don't hit her!" Brandon hollered, looking at the red hand print on Penny's face.

"Why not?" Martin asked with smirk. "You know her don't you?"

The brown haired guy huffed. "I don't like it when guys hit girls."

"Okay then." Martin said.

Penny looked at Brandon with tears running down her cheeks as Dan hauled her off.

"Later!" Martin cackled as he walked off.

Brandon stood there in the doorway, watching Penny kick and struggle.

"I gotta save her." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>While Paige and the others were walking down the hallway, Paige's phone vibrated. She stopped and pulled it out. She saw it was a voice mail. Rashell and Nicky walked in front of their sister and looked at her. Their sister put her phone to her ear and stood there listening.<p>

"Lemme go! Paige! Someone please help me!"

"Penny is in trouble!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"What?" Nicky and Rashell exclaimed.

"You guys go find the Penny, she's somewhere in the mansion." Paige instructed. "I'm going to go find the diamond."

Both kids nodded and watched their sister go the opposite way.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this random new story. Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
